


代价

by Vickyzwy



Category: nativity2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *mob! Roderick ， Donald/ Roderick，斜线代表攻受*3p暗示， Roderick双性， dirty talk，骨科暗示*设定还是 Roderick弟弟， Donald哥哥





	代价

Roderick要赢，无论用什么方式，通过何种途径。只要能把奖杯牢牢握在自己手里，那之前付出的一切都是值得的。那些汗水，那些不眠的夜晚。还有自己献出的肉体。

评委会主席是个高大健硕的男人，他正坐在演员休息室的沙发上，上下打量着站在自己面前的 Roderick。

“我和他们交代了， angel会安排好，不让人靠近这间屋子。” Roderick开口，像是为了回避男人过于炽热的目光，顾左右而言他。

他像往常一样，西装笔挺，黑色毛衫的高领乖顺地护着他的脖子。头发精心涂了发蜡，被固定的一丝不苟。黑框眼镜也被擦拭干净，稳妥地架在他高挺的鼻梁上。

男人站起来，走到 Roderick身旁，伸出手轻柔地描摹古典音乐家的面部线条。像一头正在伏击猎物的豹子，让周围的树丛藏住自己危险的皮毛，在猎物放松警惕时再飞扑上去衔住它的喉咙，任凭这可怜的小生命在他的嘴里拼命挣扎。

Roderick算是高个子，但男人比他还要高出半头。他能感觉到男人灼热的呼吸，还有被拉着贴近男人的胸膛时，沉重有力的心跳。

男人伸出手指，勾住 Roderick的下巴，低下头吻住不情不愿的音乐家。 Roderick很少放纵自己的欲望，也很少和人亲吻。他在男人娴熟的吮吸舔吻中艰难地试图夺回自己的呼吸，当然不出所料地没有成功。

“啧啧，还是个雏。”男人伸出舌头舔断深吻后两人唇间黏连的银丝，把手伸到 Roderick的腿间，摸了摸已经鼓胀起来的阴茎，却意外地发现他的西裤被某种液体浸湿了。

“你自己做了润滑？”他伸手扒掉 Roderick的裤子，在他的两股之间仔细摸索，然后惊讶地抬起头看进音乐家因为难堪而躲闪的眼睛。事情比他想象的要更刺激，他在 Roderick的两腿间，不只摸到了半硬的阴茎，还摸到了些别的东西：本应只属于女人的东西。两瓣厚实肥腻的阴唇包裹着泥泞的小穴，穴口湿润地吐着粘腻发猩的液体，显然刚才的吻已经让 Roderick湿透了。

男人没有收回自己的手，反而在 Roderick的腿间继续动作，不停摩挲爱抚着两瓣阴唇，手指轻轻刺激抠挖着穴口，却迟迟不肯进入。 Roderick知道自己长着女性的生殖器官，但他从未碰过那两瓣嫩肉。小穴第一次被玩弄让他承受着莫大的刺激。他虚握着男人的肩膀，咬着嘴唇试图克制住从牙缝里溜出去的淫荡呻吟，下身却不自觉地摆着腰，让自己的穴口在男人的手上摩擦。

“装纯的骚货。”男人把手抽出来，在 Roderick的黑西装上蹭了蹭。“谁能想到衣冠楚楚的古典音乐家能被一个男人玩得淌水呢？”

“我们要不要做个游戏？”男人贴着 Roderick的脸颊，在他的耳边恶劣地用气声说。“你上台之前，用你下面那张讨人喜欢的小嘴吃点儿东西。要是能坚持一首歌的时间，不撅起屁股张开腿求你的学生肏你，我就给你第一名，怎么样？”

男人根本没想得到回答。他慢条斯理地抽出 Roderick的皮带，强迫他张嘴叼住，然后在音乐家的脑后扣上皮扣。“这是为了你好。”男人拍拍 Roderick的屁股，命令他跪趴在沙发上，把流水的阴唇展示给自己。“不然一会儿你叫的太大声，把别人引来，看你像条狗一样跪着被我肏，这样对我们两个都不好。”

他把 Roderick的姿势摆好，然后半跪下来仔细端详音乐家两腿间的女性生殖器。

两瓣阴唇湿漉漉的，向下滴着乳白色的黏液，阴蒂略微肿胀着，被男人刚刚的抚摸玩弄刺激得有些泛红。男人伸手扒开两瓣嫩肉，用手指蹭了蹭蠕动着的穴口，然后低下头把舌头伸进了艳红的甬道里。他细致地舔弄着肉壁，吸吮刺激敏感的肉穴，如同吮吸蚝肉一样品尝着 Roderick的女穴。

Roderick从未感受过这种快感，他浑身颤抖着，几乎不能用手臂支撑住身体的重量。他伏低上身，用肘部撑起自己的身体，然后腾出一只手快速地撸动自己硬挺的阴茎。他的嘴被皮带堵住，只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的难耐呻吟。涎水从他闭合不能的嘴角滴下，沿着他仰起的脖颈，淌进他的领口，洇湿了黑色的毛衫。

剧烈的高潮让 Roderick翻着白眼，像一条濒死的鱼一样，喉咙里发出呼呼的气音。他双腿痉挛着，女穴里喷出一股股的蜜汁，阴茎也射出几股精液，直喷到自己的脸上，黏在那副一丝不苟擦亮了的黑框眼镜上。

男人从 Roderick的腿间起身，满意地欣赏自己的杰作。音乐家浑身发软地伏在地上，身上泛着情欲的潮红，肉穴难耐地翕张着，邀请他的进入。

男人把腰带解开，掏出自己已经挺立许久的狰狞肉柱，撸动两下之后，挺腰捅进了 Roderick湿润紧致的肉穴。

还在高潮余韵中失神的Roderick被撞得向前扑倒，却又被男人掐着腰按回自己的阴茎上。刚刚高潮过的蜜穴温暖湿润，蠕动着吞下男人的性器。肉壁紧紧地缠绞着狰狞的肉柱，吞咽描摹着男人阴茎上凸起的青筋。

男人伸手拽住 Roderick后脑的皮带，粗暴地在敏感的肉穴里抽插，每次抽出阴茎，都带出艳红挽留的穴肉。音乐家被迫高高昂起头，露出了自己漂亮的喉结和曲线完美的脖颈。“真是个婊子。”男人掐着 Roderick的脸，伸出舌头舔掉他颊侧的眼泪，然后把 Roderick抱起来，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，接着挺腰肏弄。

开门声让两人停下了动作， Roderick眼神迷离地望向门口，却在看清来人后完全清醒了过来。 

Donald愣在门口，不知所措地看着自己的弟弟双腿大开，吞着一个陌生男人的阴茎。他第一次看见 Roderick的下身，一副完整的女性生殖器——软肉已经被肏得红肿，阴道口挂着被肏出的一圈白沫，此时此刻，即使被注视着，穴肉也在吸裹着陌生男人的性器。他应该转身避开，但心里没来由的怒气和下身逐渐紧绷的裤子让他鬼使神差地关上门，走进了屋子。

“弟弟，你要是需要什么，可以跟我说的，真的。”


End file.
